


Penny's Change Of Command Ceremony

by Spacelesspeanut



Category: Inspector Gadget (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelesspeanut/pseuds/Spacelesspeanut
Summary: During Penny's senior year she is attending her last Navy JROTC Change Of Command Ceremony as it is a special night to remember.
Kudos: 1





	Penny's Change Of Command Ceremony

Guam High School Gym

Every Naval JROTC Cadet from Guam High School walk straight into the school’s gym so they all will attend the Chain of Command Ceremony as dressed in their Navy JROTC uniforms. All the guest, school staff, the school principle, teachers, and family members are sitting in the bleachers behind the Cadets. 

After the Colors were represented everyone in the gym sang the Star Spangled Banner, Guam Hymn, Eternal Father Strong to Save and Anchors Aweigh.

Lieutenant Brendan Bradford, Commander Brenda Bradford, Officer Andrew Quimby, Officer Thomas Lasky and Officer Chyler Silva of the Guam Police Department are attending the Chain of Command Ceremony; they are there for Amanda and Penny. Captain Professor Slickstein is in the bleachers, he came to see his daughter Amanda and family friend Penny at their Change of Command Ceremony. John, Mike and Carol are sitting in the bleachers and they decided to come to Sam and Penny’s last JROTC Chain of Command Ceremony. 

Today special guests at today’s Chain of Change Ceremony are Sectary of the Navy Philip Davenport, Admiral Miranda Pargonsky, Vice Admiral Francis Stanford, Naval Personals, Marines, and Captain Caitlin Pike from the United States Naval Judge Advocate General Corps.

The news crews are there while they got their cameras ready. 

During the Chain of Command Ceremony there are giving out awards, recognizing the seniors who will be graduating this year, announce Scholarship Recipients and announce the new Cadet Battalion Unit. 

The Senior JROTC Instructor approaches the podium and everyone starts to applaud.

“Good evening to cadets, teachers, staff, family members, our special guests, and Police Officers to the 2009 Guam High School Navy JROTC Chain of Command Ceremony. Every year in April we have our JROTC Chain of Command Ceremony as awards are given, announcing scholarship recipients, recognizing the seniors before they graduate this year in June and announcing the new Cadet Battalion Staff. During the ceremony we encourage you to take pictures and to record today’s event. We will begin with the National JROTC Awards. The Meritorious Achievement is awarded to any Navy JROTC cadet who distinguishes him or herself by outstanding meritorious achievement. This year’s recipients of the Meritorious Achievement are Cadet Petty Officer Second Class Ryan McCool and Cadet Commander Penny Keyes. Congratulations Cadets.” Captain Shane White says.

Everyone starts to applaud while Cadet’s McCool and Keyes walk up to the podium as pictures are being taken. Both Cadets salute to JROTC Instructor Master Chief Petty Officer Samuel Mclean shake hands, hold the award along with the ribbon and medal, pose for a picture, salute and return to their seats. Family members and friends are taking pictures while John is recording the entire JROTC Chain of Command Ceremony for Sam, Penny and the Keyes Family to watch. 

After giving out national JROTC Awards the very last award is going to be awarded, and a lot of JROTC Cadets were awarded JROTC Awards. With many awards were given out Penny was awarded Distinguished Cadet, Honor Cadet, Cadet Achievement and Academic Award. Now Penny has earned every JROTC Award except for one and even Sam Keyes received some JROTC Awards tonight.

The last National JROTC Award to be is the Naval Science IV Outstanding Cadet. It is awarded yearly to outstanding cadets in Naval Science 4 based on citizenship, academic performance, personal appearance and conduct. The award contains a special plague, along with a matching medal with its ribbon, and a laminated certificate. 

“The last award given out today is the Naval Science IV Outstanding Cadet; and congratulations to all Cadets to have received National JROTC Awards today, we are all very proud of you. The Naval Science IV Outstanding Cadet is awarded yearly to two outstanding cadets in Naval Science 4 based on citizenship, academic performance, personal appearance and conduct. This year’s recipients of the Naval Science IV Outstanding Cadet Award are Cadet Commander Jun Huang and Cadet Commander Penny Keyes. Congratulations Cadet Huang and Cadet Keyes.” Captain Shane White says.

Everyone starts to applaud as Cadets Keyes and Keyes walk up to the podium. Pictures and videos are taken of this special moment.  
The two Cadets salute their JROTC Instructor, they shake hands, both Cadets receive their Plagues and Certificates along with their ribbon and medal; and pictures are taken. Now Penny has earned every Navy JROTC Ribbon and every Navy JROTC Award.

“Jun is the son of Commander Henry Huang and Commander Melisa Huang; Penny is the daughter of the late Lieutenant Commander Andre Keyes and the late Lieutenant Commander Andrea Keyes. These two will be graduating from Guam School this June and they will embark on a new chapter. Jun will be attending the Virginia Military Institute and Penny will be attending the United States Naval Academy. Ladies and gentlemen in the Guam High School history Cadet Commander Penny Keyes is the first Cadet to receive every Naval JROTC award awarded by the Guam High School Cadet Battalion. As their JROTC Instructor I am proud of them, and congratulations to the both of you.” Captain Shane White says.

Everyone starts to applaud again.

The next thing that happens is that Cadet Commander Jun Huang and Cadet Commander Penny Keyes salute each other, and shake hands.   
After they shake hands Cadet Commander Jun Huang gives Cadet Commander Penny Keyes a Navy JROTC Challenge Coin. (The Challenge Coin has an antique brass finish (gold tone) with the NJROTC patch on one side and the eagle and sunburst on the reverse.)

“Cadet Commander Penny Keyes you have proved yourself through a special challenged by committing yourself to the Guam High School Navy JROTC Program through the four years. You have great leadership, compassion, kindness, patriotism and an outstanding performance. (He gives Cadet Commander Penny Keyes the challenge coin) Today you are officially given this Navy JROTC Challenge Coin, congratulations Cadet Keyes.” Cadet Commander Jun Huang says.

Everyone in the gym start to applaud after seeing one Cadet representing a challenge coin to another Cadet.

Both Cadets return to their seats and the next thing about to happen it’s time to officially announce Scholarship Recipients. The Chancellor of MIT Ms. Cynthia Barnhart up to the front and she will be awarding a Scholarship to one Senior Cadet.

“We are now going to announce this year’s Scholarship Recipients, our Junior and Senior Cadets applied for scholarships last semester and these scholarships are wonderful as they provide students a great education. The first Scholarship to be awarded today is the Women in Engineering and Design Book Scholarship as this scholarship provides $22,000. The recipient of the Women in Engineering and Desk Book Scholarship is Cadet Commander Amanda Slickstein. Amanda got accepted to MIT.” Commander Shane White says.

Cadet Commander Amanda Slickstein gets up and walks up front while everyone starts to applaud and the Cadets are cheering on.

Amanda in her point of view

“Wow, receiving a Scholarship is incredible and so exciting. When I go off to M.I.T I don’t have to worry about the loans or debt. As a fellow Cadet it would be wonderful if Jun and Penny get a Scholarship to.”

Amanda and Chancellor Barnhart shake hands, Amanda receives the certificate and they pose for a picture.

Amanda returns to her seat, and another guest comes up to represent the next scholarship.

“The next scholarship to be given is a full four ride scholarship the Virginia Military Institute ROTC Program and this scholarship provides $33,000 dollars. The recipient is Cadet Commander Jun Huang. Congratulations Jun.” Captain Shane White says.

Cadet Commander Jun Huang walks up to the front while the applauses and cheers continue on in the gym. They shake hands, holding the certificate and pose for pictures. Jun’s parents Commander Henry Huang and Commander Melisa Huang are really proud of their son for who he is; the both of them are fun loving parents instead of being strict tiger parents. The both of them are very happy that he received a scholarship. After receiving his scholarship Jun walks back to his seat.

“The next scholarship to be given is the Families of Freedom Scholarship Fund. The Families of Freedom Scholarship Fund provide education assistance for postsecondary study to financially needy dependents of those people killed or permanently disabled as a result of the terrorist attacks on September 11, 2001, and during the rescue activities relating to those attacks. This scholarship provides $148 Million Dollars for an education. The recipient of the Families of Freedom Scholarship Fund is Cadet Commander Penny Keyes.” Captain Shane White says.

Everyone starts to applaud as Penny walks up front; this is a wonderful moment for Penny. Everyone is really happy that Penny received a Scholarship.  
Penny and the repsenative shake hands and pictures are taking being taking. She walks straight back to her seat, and then Amanda and Sam give Penny a high five.

Now a member of the Legion Legacy walks up next to the podium and he is ready to present. Today he will be giving out the American Legion Legacy Scholarship to a Navy JROTC Cadet from Guam High School. Every Senior Cadet in the Guam High School Navy JROTC Battalion were awarded Scholarships to different Universities and Cadet Sam Keyes was awarded a full four year Scholarship the University of Guam.

“While scholarships are being awarded today the American Legion Legacy is here to represent the American Legion Legacy Scholarship and the recipient is a Naval JROTC Cadet from Guam High School. The American Legion Scholarship gives a higher education for children whose parents have been killed while serving our country on or after September 11th 2001. The American Legion Legacy remains committed to honoring the memory and service of our fallen and disabled comrades by ensuring their children are afforded the best possible educational opportunities. The scholarship provides $37,000 dollars for an education. Ladies and gentlemen the recipient of the American Legion Legacy Scholarship is Cadet Commander Penny Keyes.” Captain Shane White says.  
Everyone in the gym starts to applaud as Penny walks to the podium feeling happy and surprised at the same time; this is another great moment in Penny’s life. 

Sam Keyes in his point of view talking to the audience who are reading this story

“This is another wonderful moment being witness during our Chain of Command Ceremony. I am very happy to know and to hear that my cousin Penny received two Scholarships, and the both of them are going to give her a great education after she graduates from Guam High School. It turns out there are different Scholarships given out all the time. Aunt Andrea and Uncle Jacob would be very proud of Penny.”

The American Legion Legacy Scholarship is going to provide Penny a great college education without paying a loan. Everyone is really happy for Penny and they know that Scholarship is going to help her.

Penny and the member of the American Legion Legacy shake hands, presents Penny the Scholarship and they pose for a photo. Photos are being taken as the News Cast start taking pictures and rolling the news cameras. 

“Congratulations Ms. Keyes, the American Legion Legacy Scholarship is going to help provide you a great education, and your family’s legacy will continue for many years. There are a lot of children of Military Personals who are awarded this Scholarship as they use it to get a great education and you will be reviving great benefits. Your parents would be very proud of you Penny.” A member of the American Legion Legacy says.

Captain White approaches the podium after Penny returns to her seat.

“Ladies and gentlemen at this time we are now going to have an intermission and we will continue with the Change of Command Ceremony after the break. There is food and drinks for everyone.” Captain Shane White says.  
(Intermission)

After the intermission the JROTC Cadets have their own Superlatives Awards Ceremony as a lot of Cadets received for awards for the different Superlatives. For the ceremony they rolled out the red carpet for the Cadets to walk on. Penny won Most School Spirit, The Guam High School Top Gun Award, Spirit Queen, Best Class Citizen and Best Sportsmanship.

Cadet Commander Amanda Slickstein approaches the podium and she is giving out a very special award.

“The last Superlative award to be awarded is the Miss Congeniality Award. This award is awarded to a Cadet who shows us kindness and compassion, knowing the golden rule and has very good sportsmanship as well being a good classmate. Ladies and gentleman Cadet Commander Penny Keyes is this year’s Guam High School Navy JROTC Miss Congeniality.” Cadet Commander Amanda Slickstein says.

Everyone is applauding while Cadet Commander Penny Keyes approaches the podium. Cadet Slickstein helps to put the sash around Cadet Keyes’ shoulder as Cadet Commander Carter Jeers puts a tiara on Cadet’s Keyes head. Cadet Vickers hands Penny a Trophy.


End file.
